A Dead Mouse Tells No Tales
by Heaven'sStorywriter
Summary: Mickey Mouse is undercover to find the secrets of Organization XIII and to protect his friends Sora, Donald, and Goofy with the help of his pal, Riku. Oneshot unless most of you people say so. Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts


Once upon a time, as of how all good stories start, there was a 15 year old boy named Sora. He was an adventurous, spunky, and sometimes quiet kid forced with a major responsibilty. But that's not the real story, the real story is about me: Agent Mickey Mouse. I'm undercover in an organization cloak trying to find answers for my questions. I'll do whatever it takes to do so.

My friend Riku and I were seperated again. He left on one path and I left on another. Riku has white hair but in the moonlight it is blue. He weilds a sword which was turned into a keyblade. A keyblade is a huge key which is used as a powerful sword. I weild a golden keyblade. Anyway, on my own path I left for a town called Hollow Bastion.

I'm stealthily moving around Hollow Bastion with my hood on me. I don't want to be discovered because someone might tell of my whereabouts. As I'm walking, or more so running, people in the same black, evil coat as mine are teleporting around the place. I'm undercover that's why I have one. The black coated people are on an organization called "Organization 13." Rumors say that they are really dangerous and that they're tricky, so I'll have to be careful.

One organization member came near me, but I stayed hidden. I heard him say, "The boss has a meeting with all of us, but what so I care?" Before the dark portal he came through could close, I jumped in. It was dark and purple everywhere, I was falling into nothingness, cold air rushed all around me, turning me cold. Then, it turned bright all around me, and strange symbols surrounded me too. There was another portal in front of me and one in the back. But I went into the foward portal into nothingness again.

I found myself in an alley of a city... a strange city. It's dark here with only a little bit of light on the building. I'm running to see exactly where I am, as in there might be something that could tell me... yeah. I see a huge castle floating in the sky but I can't reach it. I'm on a platform too low, but my search can't stop here.

I have an idea, my keyblade can unclock anything that's locked. So with a little bit of my magic, I'll open something. A little bit and, tadaa! A blue, cybernetic bridge came from the castle to the platform. I quickly and silently ran up it, the night air rushing through my hood and my face. As I went into the castle, I had to sheild my eyes with my hand because the light from the castle was bright. I had the strange symbol I saw between the portals. I heard faint running coming from above. I silently moved, jumping from wall to wall, until I found a flight of stairs. I ran up it to find a huge door which was ajar. I peeked through to see seven Organization 13 members. I wasn't really scared, but to see all those members, and plus, all the rumors...

One organization member was sitting at the end in a big chair. He said, "I, Xemnas, have found a way to make us all whole again. Since we are, just as they say, Nobodies."

Nobodies, I've heard that before but... where? Then it hit me; I read it in a report. A Nobody is an empty vessel without a heart, but with a strong will. I listened in on what Xemnas had to say: "The power of the keyblades and malevolent heartswill turn us whole again. I have the door to Kingdom Hearts open at the Alter of Naught. It is not complete though, we need more hearts to make it powerful and complete. That is why the Heartless are important; they are creatures that take hearts. So everytime a keyblade destroys a Heartless, we will capture the heart and use it to power Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds."

He looked suspiciously at the door where I was peeking through, then he looked at the members, then started to say, "Luxord-magic, no, Saix-hammer, no, Xighar-gun, no, hmm..." With every name he called out he pointed to them, and all of them looked very fierce. "Ah, Axel," Xemnas said, "could you kindly take care of our intruder?" He then pointed to the door, the same door I was at. "Gladly," said Axel, then he jumped really high and landed rgith in front of the door. He opened the door then slammed it shut. A chill ran down my back.

"Woah, slow down, I don't want to hurt you," I said. "Threatening me, huh?" said Axel. His red spikey hair suddenly became much more fiery looking. "I'll show ya."

A ring of fire blazed right from the ground around me and Axel, I guessed it was our battle arena. Axel spread out his arms, and he looked really angry, then two chakrams appeared, one on each hand. A chakram is a big metal circle with sharp spears protruding from it. He fought me with all his stength and all his fire power. I could tell that fire was his mastery, but he was easy to fight. I pinned him down with a blast of light and he was down, paralyzed.

I quickly bursted through the door and all the other Organization 13 members were ready to fight. They all had evil grins on their face, and their weapons were scary looking. Saix had a sharp and pointy hammer that was huge, Xighar's guns were coiled-like and pointy, Xaildin's spears looked strong and sharp, and Demyx's weapon, his sitar, was a really pointy and sharp guitar.

I am small and tricky, so I figured I could take all of them on. It's a good thing I'm a mouse because I could run fast. I looked at all of them and said, "A Dead Mouse Tells No Tales, so dying is not an option."

Then we all went into a lengthy battle. If I wasn't a mouse, I would have perished already. It's also a god thing that I've been trained in martial arts, so I dodged their attacks with flips and kicks. In other words, this fight was like any other death-filled karate movie.

I dodged Saix's hammer, and hit Xighor's spear bullets right back at him. Xaildin is like King Kong because he is so big and fierce. His mastery is wind, so he twirled his spears wildly using wind. Demyx mastery is water with his water clones and water pillars. Zuxard was shooting and throwng cards and dice. I basically dodged every attack with my cunning ability.

Finally, I ended the battle by the way I finished off Axel. I stunned everyone with a big blast of light. As I was going to the Alter of Naught I found a few papers on the table in the room.

I only read one word and that was Plan. It said it in large letters on the first page so I took the papers and stuffed it in my coat. Then I began to run to find Xemnas. I jumped up and broke the ceiling to find myself in front of a huge flight of stairs, so I ran up it, to find none other than Xemnas. I found the Alter of Naught.

"You may be cunning, but this is the end for you, little intruder," said Xemnas.

"A dead mouse tells no tales, so if I die people won't know the secrets of Organization 13," I said.

"That's the way I like it. I didn't create the organization this enough to let it end here," Xemnas responded.

If he wanted to fight, I was ready, keyblade in hand and everything. But that was a mistake, showing him I had a keyblade.

"Oh, so you own a keyblade. That seals it, you have to die," said Xemnas. He went up to a huge door slightly in the sky. '"It's Kingdom Hearts!" I cryed out. But Xemnas disappeared behind the door. I quickly ran after him into Kingdom Hearts. As I stepped through the doors to Kingdom Hearts I almost dropped dead. Everything inside was like the World That Never Was. There were buildings that were black and blue, and a little white castle in the sky with the weird symbol.

I jumped over the buildings to the castle and started to attack it. It then blew up, and Xemnas was in an armored suit sitting on a throne. I beat him up easily, but then a really big mechanical dragon came out of nowhere.

"Nuh uh," I said. "I got my info so I'm leaving."

"Noooooo!" cryed Xemnas.

But I already jumped out onto the Alter of Naught, and I think Xemnas followed me. Xemnas' swords were like two light-sabers. We then went into a regular sword clashing battle. We jumped up on the edge of the Alter of Naught, then I jump kicked Xemnas, but he knocked my keyblade out of my hands, and it fell of the edge going downwards.

I don't know what I was thinking, but I jumped off the Alter of Naught after my keyblade.As the air was rushing around me I heard Xemnas rushing after me. The keyblade was in my grasp until Xemnas was shooting me with laser-bullets. Everything went into slow motion as I bent backward and dodged the bullets. I could feel the heat of the bullet down on my face. This part really reminded me of a movie.

Then everything went back to normal as I grabbed my keyblade and ran down the platform called the Brink of Despair. I kept running and I didn't want to look back but I heard the voices of the other organization members then all the voices were gone, finally.

As I reached the place called Memory Skyscraper, which has a skyscraper, the organization appeared on top of the skyscraper. After some time battling, I knew I was outnumbered and that they were going to kill me. As two organization members held my hands backward, Xemnas came and punched me hard in the stomach.

"You little rat, you squeaked for the last time," he said.

I struggled to say something but Xemnas had his sword, which looked like a light-saber. I saw his face and it had an evil grin on it. His gray, spikey hair made his face look terriffying and I knew what he was going to do.

"This should teach you to nose around in Organization 13's business," Xemnas said.

He stabbed me slightly in the stomach area but then somebody else in an organization cloak came down and slashed Xemnas to the floor. The members that were holding me ran off, probably for fear of being hit like that. The other members were going to attack the man in the cloak, but Xemnas stopped them.

"So, an enemy has been in this organization all along, or are you in disguise like pee-wee rat over there?"

He smirked and I glared at him for calling me a pee-wee.

But the man in the suit didn't say anything. After a moment of awkward silence, something finally happened. But unfortunately"it" happened to me; before I knew itI was trapped and held down with some kind of magic.

"This, I don't need this," said Xemnas. "Both of you will perish now." He came towards me, his swords out, threatining me. Then the man in the black cloak hit Xemnas to the ground, and then the man and Xemnas started fighting. I couldn't even help so I watched helplessly as they fought. As they fought I realized something, the mysterious man's sword it... it looked like Riku's. At first I didn't say anything, but then curiousity got the best of me.

"Riku ? " I said

Nothing happened then I screamed out:

" Rikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu "

The man in the cloak turned around to face me and I knew that was my old pal Riku, I was filled with glee. But xemnas saw his chance and stabbed Riku straight through his stomach. No I'm filled with sadness and I felt shocked as I saw Riku staggering from the intense move.

" Oh my " I said " Riku, no ."

But Riku still fought on until he hit Xemnas down so hard that Xemnas didn't get up. Riku then came to me and freeded me from the trap.

" Riku ! " I cryed.

" Shhh " Riku said " when you see Sora give him this ."

He then gave me a pouch and I tucked it away. Then Xemnas started to stir and the other members were comming.

" C'mon Riku " I said " We can take them.'

I had my keyblade ready and everything.

" No " said Riku " You go, find Sora ."

" But Riku" I started to say.

" Go " he said. He made a portal with his powers. " Go, i'll hold them off but you should hurry."

" Oh.. o.k." I said giving up.

" Oh, also " Riku said " meet me again in the mansion."

"Mansion ?" I asked.

But he only ushered me to go through the portal. I went through with a powerful gust of wind. It blew my hood off and sent my ears backward. Before I knew it I was on a platform where a bizzare train was. It was blue and looked magical so I went in. I don't know what happened but I think I fell asleep for a few hours. When I awoke I sat up then clutched my stomach where I was injured. I healed myself but the pain struck through like lightning. I sighed, then I realized the papers I took.

" The papers" Icryed in excitement.

I pulled out the papers and scanned it. The word I saw the most was Twilight Town, then I saw : Twilight Town The Old Mansion. But that's all I read because the conductor said " Last stop, Station Plaza, Twilight Town."

Twilight Town! The wordthat was in the papers. I came out the train and everything was normal. I wanted to get a view of the town to see if any Organization 13 members were around. So I went up to the top of the building. As I looked down I saw trouble. Nobodies, creatures that are created from an empty vessel with a strong will, were attacking... Sora, Donal, and Goofy. Donald and Goofy are my friends that helped me out in my world. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were slumped together and the Nobodies were going to attack.

" Oh no" I said.

I jumped down and deffeated the Nobodies with ease.

" Your majesty " cryed Donal and Goofy.

" Shh " I said thinking that the Organization would pop up at any moment." Take the train, it leads the way."

Then I took off running because what I've been pondering, I finally thought of an answer to it. I thought about what Riku said and I knew where I was going. I'm going to The Old Mansion here in Twilight Town to meet up with my old pal.


End file.
